Another Mallen
by ThatOnePerson1234
Summary: What if when Tony took the Extremis serum, he turned evil and super powerful like Mallen? Will his friends be able to save him, or will he destroy everything in his path? Find out inside. Rated T for blooooooooood.
1. Prologue

Another Mallen

**I own nothing! So, yeah. What if, when Tony took some of the Extremis serum, he went crazy and super powerful like Mallen? Will his friends be able to bring him back from the darkness he's fallen into? Or will Tony kill all in his path…..Sort of dark, major character death. Rated T for blood.**

_Tony stood in Shield's lab room, preparing the serum. "_I have to do this," _he thought. A needle held in his hand, he squeezed his eyes shut, "_Please don't let anything go wrong! Then I can stop Mallen, and continue being Iron Man."_ And with that he stabbed the needle into his arm, pushing the serum in. The pain was excruciating, his screams were heard by the desperate three outside. They stopped their attempts to get inside for a moment, frozen in horror. Then agent Hill yelled,_

"_Stand back!" And shot the door, forcing it to open. The three ran inside, and stopped, dead on their feet. A black mass stood in front of them. Tony busted out of it, buff, and without his heart monitor. _

"…_Tony?" Pepper asked, fear in her voice. Tony looked at her, and she cried out in shock. Rhodey's eyes widened, and he took a step back. Agent Hill pulled out her gun and aimed it at the teen, who laughed menacingly._

**Next chapter coming soon….or **_**first **_**chapter anyway**_**. **_**Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Beginning of the End

Another Mallen; Chp 1: The Beginning of the End

**I own nothing! So, sorry the prologue was so short. Continuing powers, ACTIVATE!**

His eyes were red. _Blood_ red. He grinned like a madman, staring at the agent in front of him. She readied the gun and shouted,

"Stark! Don't move!" He looked at the gun and frowned. "_Why?" _Agent Hill thought in despair, "_How could Stark be so foolish as to take the serum? The last thing we need is another Mallen (_pun intended!) _on our hands._" Then, with impossible speed, Tony ran up to the agent and bent her gun into a knot. She gasped, and shouted to the two former friends of Stark, "Run! Run _now!_ The serum has made him like Mallen. There's no stopping him!" Pepper and Rhodey stood there, frozen in fear. Agent Hill mentally screamed in frustration, "Unless you would like to die, LISTEN TO ME AND GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" This convinced the two who took off, sprinting. The woman turned to Stark, and the door shut to the room. Rhodey and Pepper heard her tortured screams, while Tony left the room, his clothes soaked in the dead agent's blood. He laughed, joyous. "_This power is incredible!"_ He thought. "_I can do anything I want. Stop Gene, all of my enemies. I don't even need my suit anymore! Anyone who stands in my way will be slaughtered like that pathetic excuse for a life form, Hill. But first…" _He grinned, "_I'll kill Mallen."_

Pepper was dying inside. As she and Rhodey ran to find an escape pod, she couldn't help thinking, "_What's Tony going to do now? We have to warn Nick Fury! What if Tony tries to take over the world? How could I fight my best friend? …The one who I've begun to think of as more than a friend?"_ She was taken out of her thoughts when Rhodey stopped at an escape pod door.

"Quick!" He shouted, "Get in!" He and Pepper entered, powering up the vehicle. It blasted off to the land below. Rhodey had somewhat similar things in his mind as he thought,

"_Oh Tony. Why'd you have to take that serum? Pepper and I need you…the world needs you! Please come back to your senses."_ Just then the pod landed in an alley, and the two stepped out, only to see a human shaped figure fall out of the sky and land some meters ahead of them. The person stood up and tilted his head towards his "friends" then said,

"Going to take care of Mallen, then find Gene." Before he looked straight ahead and ran with impossible speed towards a cloud of smoke, which, Pepper and Rhodey realized, was where the crazed former agent Mallen must be. Pepper looked at Rhodey, a small fire of hope flaring in her chest.

"He's going to stop the bad guys! Maybe he is in control! We should help him!" She said. Rhodey looked at her sadly and whispered,

"But…Remember what he did to agent Hill. I don't think he's in_ control _at all." Pepper looked at him the flame slowly dying. She stared at him, determination in her eyes,

"There must be _something _we can do." She said, "We have to save him Rhodey. Let's get the Iron Man armor out. I don't think Tony needs his anymore, so I'll just…_borrow _it for a bit." Rhodey nodded, and the two ran to the armory. Meanwhile, Tony ran towards the smoke, his blood boiling for battle. The places where good were left in him hoped that Shield wouldn't fight back, he didn't want to kill all of them. Just then he heard Nick Fury's voice,

"Give it up, Mallen. You cannot escape." Tony heard Mallen laugh before he said,

"_Fool! _I've destroyed your mandroids with ease, you can't stop me! No one can!" Then, Mallen knocked out both Nick Fury and Black Widow with a flying jump kick, their heads slamming into the wall behind them. Mallen laughed, then Tony stepped out into the open to see his enemy.

"Mallen!" Stark shouted, "Your battle is with me now!" Mallen turned to look at his challenger, and laughed hysterically. Tony smiled a bit, much to Mallen's annoyance.

"Why do you grin before your death, Stark?" The former agent sneered, "Going to join your father? I'll make it quick then." Mallen ran up to Tony to break his neck, but Tony caught the man's hands and threw him into a wall nearby. As he fell to the ground, Mallen's eyes widened in shock, but before he could say anything, Tony sprinted up to him, put his foot on Mallen's head, and stomped down. Mallen had no time to scream, his brains and blood spreading everywhere like a dropped watermelon. Tony smirked in success. "_Even Mallen could do nothing to me."_ He then laughed softly and pondered what to do about Nick Fury and Black Widow. He decided to let the fools live, but walked over to them and used his amazing-extremis powers to completely wipe their memories. Although this drained him greatly, he was satisfied. This way, Pepper and Rhodey would be stalled for a while if they decided to tell shield about his little "power up." Tony decided quickly what to do next: Pay a visit to his _favorite_ villains around the city. He grinned as he walked towards the city lights, plotting the best ways to torture his enemies. He would make them pay. BIG time.

**So, uh, hoped you liked it. I felt that the Mallen death was fun! Next chapter: Mr. Fix, Justin Hammer, Unicorn, and all your favorites meet the new Tony Stark…..and probably die. I need advice whether I should kill everyone at the end, or will Tony be stopped/saved? REVIEW. Next chapter: Coming soon! (Two days at most.)**


	3. Deadly Visit

**Another Mallen Chp 2: Deadly Visits**

**So….uh…..here we go! Gonna give you a heads up: Justin Hammer gets a REALLY GORY death because I really hate him. **

Justin Hammer was in his office, yelling at his assistant Sasha for not having enough _foam _on his _cappuccino! _

"Seriously Sasha!" He shrieked, "I was having a wonderful day, plotting to kill Iron Man, then you RUINED IT, by messing up my CAPPUCCINO!" Sasha rolled her eyes and thought, "_I kind of wish someone would kill him right now." _She didn't know her wish would come true soon. As Justin was about to scream about something else not important, a loud explosion interrupted his complaining. He looked out the window to see the building next to him on fire and screamed his girly scream, making Sasha laugh on the inside. Then the window behind him shattered, a shadowy figure jumping in. (Hmm….I wonder who _that _could be) The figure ran up to him and grabbed his throat, cutting off Justin's air. It laughed darkly.

"Finally. I couldn't stand another moment of that ear splitting screaming. It amuses me greatly to learn the 'Great Justin Hammer' screams like a little girl." Justin looked into the face of his attacker, eyes widening greatly.

"T-Tony?" He choked out. Tony Stark laughed savagely, then released his enemy. Tony looked at Justin, cruel joy and thought in his eyes.

"So," He began, "How should I kill you Mr. Hammer? Slow and painfully? Yes, I like that idea very much. But how exactly…I know! You'll be just like Titanium Man, slowly burning until there is nothing left." Stark laughed again, as Justin's eyes widened even more in horror. "You might call for Blizzard again," He continued, "but it's a little late for him." Tony tilted his head behind him for Justin to look. Justin gasped in terror, he thought he might vomit.

There on the floor behind Stark was the bloody decapitated head of Blizzard. Justin couldn't stop staring at those glassy eyes, ironically frozen in a horrific expression, as he whispered to Tony,

"You-you killed Blizzard? B-but, why?" He stopped for a moment to turn and vomit on the floor before turning to Stark, "How do you even kn-know who he is? How did you even _do _that?" Tony chuckled softly,

"Ever heard of the extremis serum? Probably not. Created by Shield, used by Agent Mallen. I used it as well, and the power is amazing." His eyes shined in excitement, "I killed Mallen in two hits. He was no challenge, and now I'm after all those who gave me difficulty, back when I was…Iron Man." Justin coughed in disbelief. But, it all made sense. How could he not have seen before: Tony Stark is Iron Man! But with this realization came the terrifying understanding that he, Justin Hammer, was going to die. By Tony Stark's hand. He began to scream, but Stark caught his throat again and said, "And now, we have your little appointment to (bad pun coming up) get fired.(I regret writing that now, pretend it didn't happen.)" Tony laughed, and took one of the candles from Justin's desk. Justin struggled in fear, but the hand around his neck simply tightened, shutting down that plan. During this, Sasha had been watching behind a desk, deciding what to do. _"I really hate him," _She thought, "_But I don't see how I could do anything. I wonder why no guards have come to help…Stark probably killed them all too." _She looked back at Tony, who was approaching Justin with the candle slowly, savoring the moment. Justin trembled in fear, all of the sudden, Tony threw the candle with perfect accuracy. The flame landed on Justin's shirt, catching it on fire. Justin screamed and tried to put it out, but Tony ran over to him and held him up in the air, so he couldn't move, the flames burning Mr. Hammer slowly. Justin screamed bloody murder and Tony laughed. Sasha cringed in terror, unable to move. Justin's screamed seemed to last forever, until…

They just stopped. Sasha looked upon her former boss and tears ran down her face. The sight was so horrific she couldn't look away. Hypnotized in fear. The burnt mass that used to be Justin was mostly ashes, a few burnt body parts. Tony smiled viciously. Sasha sobbed, and her hand flew to her mouth. Tony walked over to her and said,

"Now we can't have anyone to go off blabbing of this…but I'll let you live." Sasha sighed in relief. Tony's eyes glimmered, and he added, "But not without taking some memory." Sasha looked at him, fear swallowing her, until she felt she would die. Tony took some of her memory, just seeing who killed Justin, so in her mind he appeared as a shadowy figure. He wished he didn't have to do this so often, it was very draining. He thought to himself, _"I'm bored with these weaklings. I think I'll go see Gene now. Maybe he can offer me a challenge." _And with that he jumped out of the building, heading towards the coast. He'd hitch a ride on a cargo boat, and use his powers in China to find his old enemy. He grinned slightly to himself. Gene was going to have a surprise.

**So, uh wooh. Sorry that took longer than two days like I said. I got sick. And was all BLEEEHHHHH. Throw up. Like Justin! Anyway, I'M SO HAPPY HE'S FINALLY DEAD. Should Gene's death be so gruesome? I don't think so. Wait until you see how Howard will react when he sees Tony again! MWAHAHAHAHA! I feel so evil while I write this! Chp three coming soon!**


	4. Old Friends, Rings, and Fathers

**Another Mallen Chp 3: Old Friends, Rings, and Fathers**

**So…..uh here we go! Again! So I sort of lied in chapter 1, I didn't kill Unicorn, Mr. Fix. But...**

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING! I THINK I FORGOT TO PUT THIS ON THE LAST CHAPTER..MAYBE? **

Pepper sighed and looked at the man next to her. James Rhodes was watching the television intently, looking for news on explosions, battles, anything to find where Tony could be. Just then, a news announcer came up on the screen. His expression was grave as he spoke,

"Last night, the terror who used to be former Shield Agent Mallen was killed. The menace was stopped, but by whom? Nick Fury and Shield Agent Black Widow were found unconscious at the scene. Unfortunately, they seem to have extreme amnesia, and do not even remember their own names. Then, later that night…Justin Hammer was also killed." Rhodey and Pepper gasped in horror. The announcer continued, his voice full of shock, "Mr. Hammer's assistant Sasha was at the scene of the event, where she described a shadowy figure with amazing strength to have been in the building. This person killed Justin Hammer. I will not go into the details, most viewers would find them….disturbing." The man shuddered, "The villain known as 'Blizzard' was also found…dead in the same room as Mr. Hammer. Every single guard in the building was either killed or knocked unconscious. Could these deaths be connected? I hate to bring more bad news, but Shield Agent Hill was also found dead last night. The FBI and shield agents are working full time to find who did this. We can only hope they are stopped." With that, Rhodey shut the TV off and looked at Pepper, who was crying softly.

"Rhodey!" She sobbed, "How could Tony kill all those people?" Rhodey just shook his head, eyes filled with despair.

"I-I don't know." He said, "But you were right last night. Let's get the armor out and find Tony. I think there's a pretty good chance he's going after Gene now, since no more attacks have happened. It's a good thing my mom is on a week long business trip." Pepper nodded, and the two headed towards the armory.

**Meanwhile! **

Tony had decided a boat would take too long, so he had gone to the airport, and hidden in the cargo bay of a plane headed to China. When he arrived, he escaped into a dark and sinister alley way, you know, the usual. Then he cast out his senses, looking for Gene. The Extremis abilities he had gained were incredible! If only EXTREME EVIL DOING wasn't a side effect. All of the sudden his eyes snapped up. He had found Gene. He began to sprint towards Gene's location, moving so fast, he was just a blur to others.

**Back with Pepper and Rhodey!**

Pepper had to admit, knowing Shield personally was great, especially when they give you a super fast jet to China. When they arrived, Pepper had Tony's Iron Man backpack on. Rhodey was walking with her, the War Machine armor in the jet, waiting to be used. They began to wonder how in the world they were going to find Tony when an explosion occurred nearby. The two exchanged a glance, then they ran towards it.

**Tony! Again! Don't worry we'll get to Gene soon…**

"_Aaaagggghhhhhhhh!" _Tony thought, "_I did NOT mean to hit that propane tank. Oh well. Only about thirty people died, a small price to pay, considering what Gene has done. Wait." _He thought, turning his head. A familiar red head was looking around as he sprinted away. In a second she was out of sight. "_Pepper? How did she get here? Never mind. She can't stop me from killing Gene. I bet Rhodey is here as well. Hopefully I will not have to face them. I'd rather not kill them. Hmm? It appears I am here." _Tony stopped above a sewer entrance. "_So the Mandarin lives underground? Interesting. No wonder I couldn't find him before." _He dived in, scrunching his face at the smell. He walked on into darkness for a while, through tricky turns. He came to a wall and did the sensible thing: Busted through it dramatically. Two guards quickly ran up to him and he twisted their heads until their necks broke (Like Cato in The Hunger Games. Except two at once.). Then he continued on his merry way, killing the guards that approached him…and the ones that ran away. At last he came to a REALLY fancy door. _"This must be Gene's room." _He thought, "_Time to pay."_

**Finally! To Gene!**

Gene was pacing outside Howard's cell, deciding what to do next. He probably should get the next ring, but he was having a good time chilling. Except for Howard's constant, "Don't you EVER use my son like that again! When I get out of here I swear I'll…" it was great. All of the sudden, a huge explosion occurred, and the sound of his fancy doors falling made him jump in fright. He glanced at Stark, then put on his rings and assumed the form of the Mandarin. A figure slammed into him, knocking him into one of the many dark corners of the room. Howard jumped up in surprise, and peered out of the bars of his cell. Something was pinning the Mandarin down, but then threw Gene back into his main room where the fancy doors now lay crumpled on the floor. It was all too fast for Howard to see, Gene as well.

Gene was struggling to see his attacker. All he could see was that the figure was smaller than his Mandarin form. He stood up, and looked at the person. He fell backwards in utter shock

"Tony?" He stuttered. Howard's eyes widened. "How did you _do _that?" Tony looked at him, and Gene slid backwards a bit farther. "Your eyes!" He gasped, "What happened to you?" Tony smiled, and responded,

"Extremis happened. Now I can defeat you easily without my armor." Gene didn't know what Extremis was, but Howard did. Mr. Stark could hear the conversation, and gasped in horror as he thought, "_No way Tony took Extremis…He couldn't have…And what is his _armor_?" _Gene raised his ringed hand and said,

"Stark. You can't take me on. I have the power of these Maklulan rings. Nothing can stop them. Your armor does nothing. How could you without it?" Tony lunged at him, his super speed shocking Gene, and kicked him down. Gene realized he was in for some trouble. Tony placed a foot on top of the Mandarin, and started to slowly push down, cracking noises coming from Gene's armor. Gene shrieked in pain and choked out, "Tony! What do you want from me? Your father? He is in the other room! Just, STOP!" To Gene's surprise, Tony did stop, but out of disbelief.

"My…father? But you killed him! You deserve to die too." Gene shook his head in despair,

"I didn't kill him. I took him. I told you that already!" Tony shook his head as well, and said,

"You lied so I would let you go. I searched China all summer for him, and couldn't find him. He was _here?"_ Howard had recently recovered from hearing his son being so cruel, but kind of understood his anger. _"He thought Gene killed me!" _He thought. He decided to reveal the truth to his son.

"Tony!" He shouted. Tony looked towards the noise in disbelief, hope. "I'm right over here! Gene was telling the truth." Tony's eyes sparkled in hope, then he looked at Gene in anger. He took the rings off of the Mandarin in a quick movement, then walked towards his father's voice. Gene quickly thought of what he should do. He was no match for Tony, obviously. Should he run, or wait? He figured Tony would catch him if he ran, so he stayed put and even reverted back to his teen form.

Tony walked into the room where his father was. When Howard saw his son's eyes, he stepped back in shock. But Tony's face was full of joy as he said,

"I can't believe you're alive!" Howard relaxed a little. Tony ripped the bars off his cell easily, and grabbed his father in a hug. Howard didn't know what to think. He was reunited with his son, but Tony had taken Extremis. Tony noticed his dad's awkwardness, and let go. He looked at his father in confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked. Howard sighed and decided his son must have _some _control.

"Nothing." He responded, and hugged his son back. "Nothing at all." Tony looked at him, but frowned. Howard was still wary of his son but didn't show it. But Howard didn't know all the "wonderful" things Tony had done recently. "Let's go into the sunlight." He suggested, "It's been forever since I've seen it without Gene threatening me." Tony growled in anger.

"But what do we do about that….disgusting creature?" He spat. Mr. Stark sighed in worry, the Extremis had clearly done some things to his son. Tony stared at Gene with terrifying hate, and Howard began to wonder just what his son had been up to recently. Tony wanted so badly to kill Gene…but something made him hold back. He was so happy to see his father. But the Extremis urged him onward. He must kill Gene.

**Pepper+Rhodey**

Rhodey had _no _idea where Tony could be. Somehow he knew his friend had made that propane tank explode, plus Pepper said she'd seen a blur at the scene. But where could he be? All of the sudden the ground near him exploded, and a familiar looking boy flew out, and caught himself. Gene? Tony had found him. He texted Pepper to armor up, he'd meet her there. Then a familiar red shirt wearing teen walked out from the newly created hole in the ground, and an impossible to be true voice behind him shouted,

"Tony! Stop!"

**Good ending? Maybe. I don't know if Gene should die or not…Obviously strong emotion effects the Extremis in Tony. Question! Should I kill Gene? Yes, No, Compromise. HELP! Sorry if this chapter was less bloody for you gore fans out there. If I kill Gene it'll probably be REALLY gross. So just think of that if you respond.**


	5. Complications

**Chp 4: Complications**

**Sorry it took a while I was all BLEEEEEEHHHH (sick). And stuff(being confusion, as said in my apology page.). My apologies. Here we gooooooooooo! OH AND sorry if you don't like this chapter…I promise the next one is all gory again. :D**

**Disclaimer!...When Gene loves his step dad, I'll own IMAA. So, never. :)**

Pepper had activated the armor backpack and was flying towards the smoke. She saw….Tony, of course. But who was that? Gene…then someone else walked out of the huge hole in the ground…._Howard Stark? _Tony's dad? Just what was going on here? She landed next to Gene and shouted,

"Tony!" Her "friend" looked at her. "Stop this! You're hurting people. You would never do that! Your dad is back. He can take Stark International back and everything will be okay!" Her voice broke a bit at the end. Tony seemed to hesitate very much before pointing out that,

"Gene took my father! He risked his life for those rings! He deserves to die too!" Howard's eyes widened, "_He deserves to die _too? _Who else has Tony killed?" _Howards regained his composure and shouted,

"Anthony, this isn't you! I'm glad to see you again, but I'd rather not see you at all when you're like this! You can fight it, I know you can!" Tony closed his eyes. Howard walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I forgive you for whatever you've done…just come back to us. Please, Tony?" Tony shook his head. He opened his eyes, and to Howard's shock, one had turned back to its original blue, but the other was still red. Tony gasped.

"No!" He shouted, then sprinted off with his super speed. Howard looked down in sorrow. He noticed the dropped Maklulan rings and picked them up. A groan broke his chain of thought. Gene was lying on the ground ahead of him. He ran over to him and sat down before lift Gene's head onto his lap.

"Are you alright?" He said. Gene muttered,

"Yes," and stood up. Fortunately he was unharmed. Pepper flew over and said, mask still on,

"We should probably get out of here. As soon as Rhodey gets here…" As soon as she finished speaking the War Machine armor flew in and dropped down to the earth. She picked up Howard, and Rhodey picked up Gene(which was unpleasant for them both.) and flew off to a forest, where they landed in a small clearing.

Howard wanted answers. He looked at the two iron men and said,

"Who are you? And how do you know Tony?" Pepper and Rhodey's face masks came off. Howard recognized one. "James?" He gasped. Rhodey nodded.

"And this is Pepper." He said. "Let us explain. This armor we wear…Tony built it. It was what he was going to show you on the plane. It's the reason why he survived." Howard looked at the suits in wonder.

"What can they do?" He asked. Pepper laughed.

"Oh!" She said, "They fly, shoot lasers, use flame throwers, force fields, missiles…they're awesome!" She finished. Howard was amazed his son had created something so amazing.

"So…." Howard said. "Why did he take Extremis?" Gene thought it was a good time to interrupt.

"What _is_ Extremis?" He asked. Howard sighed.

"It is a serum created by shield supposed to give one amazing strength and power." He said. Pepper started,

"Well, Tony has been Iron Man for a while now. And he has to go to school, and of course know _everything_." Howard smiled a little. Pepper continued, "So this ex-agent Mallen stole some of the serum and took WAY too much, and turned evil. He looked a lot like Tony did. Then he went around destroying the city, so Tony went to stop him…and totally got beaten up." Howard was worried by this point. "And then Shield took him to their hospital in and had to unlock the armor to save him. So we did, and they found out his identity, but you know, he didn't die. But his heart was already damaged, and Mallen just made it worse. So he was too injured to use his suit anymore." Howard interrupted.

"It was already damaged?" He asked. Rhodey nodded.

"In the plane crash. He had to keep an implant in his heart at all times, and charge it so he wouldn't…die." Howard nodded sadly. Rhodey continued, "So while we weren't looking, he snuck out and took some of the serum. He did succeed in healing his heart though. Just with the evil side effects." Rhodey sighed in defeat.

"I don't see any way out of this one." He said. Howard remembered something.

"But…he almost came back. When one of his eyes turned blue again. We just have to keep trying. So um…what should we do about Gene?" At this the black haired teen looked up.

"I don't have my rings anymore so…I can't do anything harmful. I could help you if you returned them to me though…" He said. Rhodey glared at him.

"No way." He growled, "That guy will stab us in the back again the second we give them to him." Howard looked thoughtful.

"I'm not so sure James…If he runs, we'll just go fetch Tony, and he'll take it from there…" He said. Gene shuddered at this, and Pepper grinned evilly.

"Okay." She said, and handed him the rings. "Now…teleport us to New York City." Gene glared at her, not liking taking orders. But then he remembered the Tony threat…and agreed. He transformed and teleported them out of there,

**WITH TONY!**

Tony was watching the sun set from the top of a skyscraper. His mind was very confused. The Extremis was taking over, returning him to his evil state…his father had affected him greatly…The Extremis wanted that to avoid ever happening again. Tony wanted to rid the Extremis from his body, but it was far too strong. He could get Pepper, Rhodey, and his father to help…But the evil clouding his mind would not allow it. His next goal was to bide his time…wait for Gene to be alone. Then he would strike. But first…some of this pent up evil energy had to be spent murdering villains. Tony grinned, and decided which criminal to kill first…

**Yeah….Sorry it's short. Next Chapter is a lot easier to write/type! It's gory again for all you gore death lovers out there :D**


	6. More Deaths

**Hey! Sorry about all the…waiting and everything. I was on vacation for like all of the summer with…MINIMAL INTERNET USASGE! Gasp! So now that I'm back, I'll focus on finishing this chapter…and making more chapters! Mwahahahahahahahahaaaa! *Cough***

**Anyway, Here:**

**Another Mallen Chapter 5:**

**Continuous death…Oh Dear.**

Shadows flickered on the walls, the laser shots lighting up the wide room every few seconds…The one firing the shots gasping for breath in fear, while the other was laughing with such joy it made the stationary man shudder.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The man with one horn shrieked. The shadowy figure stopped moving for a moment and whispered in a lethal sounding voice.

"Oh nothing really. Just paying a _well_ overdue visit to some well known villains. Even the ones with ridiculous names…like Unicorn." **(Seriously though who came up with that?) ** The figure stepped out into the moonlight coming from the ceiling and smirked.

Unicorn, being the idiot he is, simply tilted his head to the side curiously. "Whoa! Where did you come from Stark? Did you see that guy jumping around? Crazy. Anyway, sweet! Now I can kidnap you and hold you for ransom!" With that the one horned man began to jump up and down in excitement.

Tony was face palming for most of Unicorn's speech before he began to shake uncontrollably. Unicorn smirked and laughed.

"You better be afraid! Yeah! I'm the best villain ever! **(Sorry if I'm exaggerating on Unicorn's stupidity. I simply can't get over the fact a villain is named that…)** The strong tremble in fear in my presence!" With that, Tony couldn't hold it in any more. He burst out in laughter holding his ribs in his amusement. This somewhat frightened Unicorn though, because the laughter was hysterical and full of evil and malice. Unicorn shook his head in confusion.

"You okay there dude? I can't exactly get ransom for a crazy guy…" Tony abruptly stopped laughing. Then, in about three seconds, Unicorn was flat on his back a couple yards away.

"Whoa there Stark!" Tony sprinted up to him and grabbed his horn with one hand and held him down with the other. Unicorn shouted in surprise and blasted Tony with his laser, but that did nothing. By this point Unicorn was blubbering like the idiot he is, before that turned to shrieks of pain as Tony began to slowly pull the horn from Unicorn's face. **(I always wondered what would happen if they took Unicorns mask off really fast….so here's how I imagined it happening :D)**

The villain began thrash violently and clawed at Tony, shooting his laser rapidly, but there was no stopping the teen. Tony started this with a smirk, but began to laugh again, loudly and terribly. With a ripping sound, the mask began to come off completely. Unicorn's screams simply grew all the louder.

Blood began to splatter all over Tony. His eyes lit up with joy as Unicorn screamed so loudly it hurt his super extremis ears. Then, with a final tug, the mask came off, with most of Unicorn's face on it. The screams were cut off. Blood and brains dripping from the mask, as Tony turned to look at the remains of the villain. The body was slumped against some boxes, the blood pouring out of his destroyed skull.

Tony dropped the mask as he heard another arrival coming in. He quickly kicked Unicorns body into the shadows, but left the revolting mask in the moonlight. Then he himself fled into the shadows as a blue figure descended into the warehouse.

"Unicorn?" Killer Shrike called out. When no one responded he tried again. "Come on man don't joke around with me. You know I just went to see Paranormal Activity." With that he noticed something strange in the moonlight and landed in the little spotlight. When he noticed what it was, he gasped in horror and gagged. He stepped back, but slipped on his former partner's blood.

As he fell onto his back something smashed his blasters…effectively destroying his flight capabilities. A terrifying laughter made him snap his head to the right. He couldn't see who it was in the darkness. So he simply got up and ran.

He knew how big the warehouse was, but he was so terrified he just listened to his instincts. He heard footsteps getting closer and knew he was probably going to die…but he kept on going. Something rammed into him, and he fell onto his butt. This time, he was far too engulfed in terror to move.

The footsteps were coming and he closed his eyes in fright before effectively soiling himself. The footsteps suddenly stopped. Shrike got the courage to whisper, "Who are you? Are you a ghost?" He heard something move and laugh.

"No. I am much, much, worse." Before he felt something sharp stab into his ear and realized it was Unicorns face mask as his last thoughts when the laser proceeded to blow his head to oblivion.

**NEXT DAY!**

The FBI and police were completely clueless as to why the remains of two of the most well known villains around were splattered all over a rarely used warehouse. The crime…or so some might think of it as such, was discovered by a janitor who needed to clean the warehouse that morning. They had to ignore the janitor's vomit everywhere and look for any possible clue as to who could have possibly done this. So far, they couldn't find anything at all.

Even when some Shield agents came they claimed they knew nothing, but the police chief saw the two agents share some sort of silent exchange, but before he could do anything about it, they left to get back to the Helicarrier.

One of the new police recruits came up to him. His face was a greenish color, and he appeared to be very distracted. But his voice was steady as he reported, "We haven't found anything else at all sir. Everyone we have is working hard…but there's nothing we can find." The chief nodded, impressed at how well the recruit was taking this.

"Very good recruit. You can take the rest of the day off. I'm very impressed with you today," The recruit nodded.

"Thank you very much sir." He responded before walking off.

The chief shook his head in despair. "_We have to find out who's causing all these deaths." _He thought,_ "If they can kill villains as powerful as these…I don't think anyone can stand against that. Except for Shield and Iron Man….we have no one. I just hope we can stop them soon…or all will be lost."_

**Hey! YAAAAAY! I hope you enjoyed the gore. Just so you know, if you're writing a creepy scene like the chase scene with Shrike, you should listen to messed up creepy music. I was listening to Minecraft CD 11, then Halloween music, and finally, the music from Jaws. It was inspiring! And now I'll probably have nightmares…and be afraid to swim in my pool for a while. But it's worth it for you guys! Next chapter: Howard, Gene, Rhodey, and Pepper confront Tony…again….hopefully it will go better this time! I'm running out of bad guys…**


	7. Another Confrontation

Hello** Friends. ThatOnePerson1234 here. Hope you've all been doing well, I'm sorry for updating so late I've been busy with…well you know, life. Darn Sandy caused a tree to crush my best friend's garage! Oh NOOOOOO! Anyway! Since it's been a while I'll provide you with a Dramatic Intro! Also, this is technically the last chapter…**

**ThatOnePerson1234 Presents….**

**The Chapter You've All Been Waiting For…(Hopefully)…**

**Another Mallen **

**Chapter 6: Another Confrontation!**

**Tony's POV**

As he leapt from the tops of Skyscrapers, Tony realized his Extremis powers were steadily growing stronger. He chuckled softly. _I could probably withstand an atom bomb! _ He thought with joy.

In Tony's mind though, there was a very biased situation going on. Ninety percent of his mind was consumed by the Extremis, the other ten percent being the old Tony. When he was first injected the percentage was sixty to forty. Soon, Tony would kill anyone in his path. With no hesitation. Any normal being would have lost control at the moment of injection. But we all know Tony is almost the opposite of normal.

Tony spotted a lit up building up ahead, even though it was well into the darkest time of the night. He landed on its roof and alarms began to blare. A helicopter flew over his head with the Shield symbol. _Of course._ He thought. _A Shield base. Better get out of here…I don't want to ruin my fame yet! _With that he ran to the edge of the building and dove horizontally.

He flew through the air, and smashed through a wall of glass easily into a room…an office of some sort. The room was pitch black and empty, so Tony continued on his way, until realizing he was unusually tired. His Extremis concluded that it was because he hadn't slept for a long time and his human body wasn't completely invincible in that aspect. He moved across the roofs of skyscrapers until he located a rarely used factory. There seemed to be far too many of those in this area. He conveniently had trespassed into an old furniture factory. He found an old couch and settled down to sleep.

**Howard's POV**

Howard's heart was slowly falling apart. He'd already lost Maria (Mrs. Stark…or so I've been told) and now he was losing his only son. But he couldn't give up hope. He knew it was supposed to be impossible, but Tony was still savable.

It was dawn, and Howard, Pepper, Rhodey, and Gene were in Tony's armory. Howard was still amazed at the armors Tony had built. They were all incredible. This only fueled the fire that was the determination to save his son. "I'll take the war machine armor." Rhodey began.

"And I'll take the Mark 2 armor!" Howard cut in. Rhodey looked surprised but he continued, "Gene…well you're the Mandarin. And Pepper…" Rhodey rubbed the back of his head and Pepper growled.

"Oh no! You are not leaving me out of this one. I'll take the space armor if I have to!**(AN: The Space Armor is intact correct? I mean, it was in the Season 2 finale. If it isn't, let's just say it is.)**" Rhodey nodded vigorously as Pepper was now towering over him, hands on her hips. She backed up in triumph and went to put on the armor. Gene looked at Howard.

"So…How do we find Tony?" He asked. Howard sighed.

"As you may know, I know a lot about Extremis, and I believe I can whip up a tracker for large amounts of it. It will take about an hour." The two boys nodded and Pepper suddenly flew into the room, Space Armor equipped.

She landed next to Rhodey and leaned on his shoulder. "How come I don't have my own suit?" She pouted. **(AN: Haha. I wonder why :D) **

Rhodey just shook his head and said, "I guess we could wait another hour." He said. Howard began to furiously work to create his tracker.

**30 MIN LATER! Howard! You lied!**

"Finished!" Howard exclaimed. Rhodey, Gene, and an armored up Pepper ran up to him in surprise.

"Well that was quick." Gene drawled. Howard stood up, the locating device in hand. It only stretches out about a mile, but we'll find him if we search." Tony's friends nodded…even Gene? Whatever. Howard didn't have time to wonder about Gene.

As the group of three Iron Men flew around, Gene waiting to teleport to their location once they found Tony, the tracker gave no indication of finding Tony.

They flew around for hours, until the tracker let out a faint beep. The three stopped immediately. Howard held the tracker close to his facemask. The Extremis reading was coming from an old factory. _Of course. _He thought. _Why not? _

As the now group of four entered the building, the tracker kept getting louder. "Uh…" Rhodey said, "Isn't this like, walking straight into an easy ambush?" Howard looked at him.

"I will do whatever it takes to get my son back." He replied in all seriousness. Rhodey merely nodded in agreement. They continued into the factory, the beeping from the scanner growing louder, when, suddenly, a shuffling noise stopped them in their tracks. They peered around, but the factory was well lit, so there were very few shadows for anyone (*cough* Tony *cough*) to hide in.

They continued on, but Howard held a hand up to stop. The beeping was growing so loud that Tony had to be around the corner coming up. Howard informed the others of this and shut the tracker off. They walked around the corner and took a fighting stance, for turned away from them, standing with his hands behind his back, was Tony Stark.

Tony turned to face them, hands unraveling to hang at his sides. They noticed his eyes were redder than ever, and shuddered as Tony grinned slightly.

"Hello, humans." He said softly. "Might I inquire as to why you have come here?" Rhodey and Pepper stepped up.

"Tony." Rhodey said. "You have to beat the Extremis. You're my best friend and I can't live without you." Tony simply cocked his head slightly to one side in cruel amusement. Pepper was about to speak again, but surprisingly, Gene spoke without his Mandarin Armor.

"Stark." He whispered. "You were the only friend I ever had. I was terrible to you, I admit, but if not for me…come back for the world. It deserves you." Tony's grin decreased in size a small bit, but Pepper continued,

"Tony! I need you to turn back into the Tony I know now please! You're the best friend ever! Even if you never sleep, and you care more about your projects than yourself, I need you! The world needs you!" Her voice was full of pain, and Howard thought Tony would crack for sure. But his son simply chuckled softly before he frowned.

"That may have worked before, but I am almost in full control of this body!" He shouted before holding his hands out in front of him and the four were blown back. Howard realized that the Extremis had taken a mind of its own and Tony didn't have much time left. Gene stepped up and used his Ultimo ring **(AN: I'm not sure if it's the Ultimo ring, but the one that I call "Jell-O of Doom" Because it's like gelatin and slowly crushes the one inside of it.) **to expel some of the Jell-O of Doom onto Extremis.

Extremis just slashed its arm in the air, and Howard was the only one who realized what was going to happen. He dove to the side as the Jell-O of Doom was reflected onto the other three and captured them inside of it. They tried to move around but they were trapped. Howard stood and fired his right hand blaster at Extremis, who back flipped to avoid the shot before jumping at Howard and slamming him into a wall. Extremis held Howard down by his arms and grinned insanely.

"I almost have full control of this body." Extremis hissed. It sounded like multiple Tonys were speaking with a hollow voice full of malice. "The only way to fully claim control of him is to destroy the last things in the way!" It snarled gesturing to the three captured in the Jell-O of Doom. "And I'll start with you!" Extremis held its fist up.

"Tony." Howard gasped. "I know…you can beat this horrible thing Tony. I love you so much, my son. You're all I have." Extremis hesitated before it continued smashing its hand down. Howard closed his eyes. A loud crunch sounded…right beside of him? Howard opened his eyes to see the fist had punched the wall right beside of his head, leaving a hole in the concrete wall. Extremis stumbled backwards, clutching its head.

"No!" It gasped. But its voice sounded less hollow. "I can't deal with you yet…but I can deal with them!" It screeched before lifting a large metal beam and pinning Howard to the wall with it. Howard couldn't move. Extremis stumbled over to the three still contained in the Jell-O of Doom, breathing deep breaths full of hatred.

He stepped over to Pepper. "You." It snarled. "You are the one this body has the most difficulty slaying! You will die first!" He began to bring his hand down to her neck and suddenly Extremis was shot in the side by a golden beam. It made Extremis stumble sideways, but it didn't have a scratch on it.

Its slightly less red eyes glared at Gene, in his Mandarin form. Gene fired again, but Extremis leapt to the side. It dove at Gene and grabbed him around the waist and crashing him into a wall. Gene began to stand up, but Extremis stripped him of his armor in the blink of an eye.

"You seem to want to die first, Mandarin!" Extremis growled. "So be it!" It raised a hand, and Gene raised his own in a pitiful attempt to protect himself.

Before Extremis could kill Gene, a feminine voice shrieked, "STOP!" Everyone turned to look at Pepper. She had removed her face mask, and tears were clearly visible going down her face. "Tony! All you've ever wanted to do, all you've ever told us, is that you wanted to save lives. You did a great job of too! You helped so many people…including me!" Extremis straightened up and stared at her intently, as though it was frozen.

"If you keep doing this…You'll be no better than Gene was, no better than any of the terrible villains you've beaten. Gene saved me just now. He cares about us. If he hadn't saved me I never would have gotten the chance to tell you…how much I love you."

The factory was silent. Then Extremis clenched his skull between his hands and let out a horrible, ear shattering scream. Except the scream was Tony's, not Extremis's. He fell to his knees and began coughing violently. Then something black came from his throat…Extremis! He choked and coughed, and screamed all at once continually until he had rid himself of all of the Extremis.

By now Gene had freed everyone else and they all stood watching Tony, the air was so tense you would need a double diamond bladed chainsaw to cut it (I just made that up). Then Tony rolled onto his back…his, thank God, blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. The four bystanders sprinted over to him. He was gasping for breath and choked out two words, "I'm…Sorry." He whispered.

"It wasn't your fault son." Howard whispered, eyes filling with tears of happiness. Tony coughed some more, and his breath hitched for a moment, before he spoke again. "Pepper…I…" He continued coughing. "Love…you…too." And Pepper smiled, as did Tony before his eyes closed and his breathing stopped as well as his heart.

**Don't Worry! I'm not stopping there. There will be a final chapter soon :) I feel so EVIL! Haha…this chapter reminds me of that song, "Love Will Keep Us Together!" Sigh…so inappropriate for that situation. Sorry for the cliffhanger. R+R! **


	8. The End

**Another Mallen…FINAL CHAPTER!**

**(I THINK ANYWAY!) SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER TURNS OUT SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS I'M NOT SURE YET. HOPEFULLY I'LL CALM DOWN ENOUGH TO USE LOWER CASE LETTERS SOON…There we go. So, ThatOnePerson gives you:**

**Chapter 7: …**

**Wait! I forgot: DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Chapter 7: The End? (A.N. the question mark is only there because I truly have no idea whatsoever if I'll continue.)**

** Pepper's POV**

In the second he closed his eyes, Pepper swore she had a heart attack. In that second, the world held its breath and everything was silent. Then her voice cut the quiet.

"NO!" Her heart was breaking as she fell to her knees. She listened for breathing…nothing. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and she heard two others sit next to her.

Tony was still, his form deathly pale, and his eyes still closed. His eyes! Oh how she missed his beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't be dead! She had finally confessed her feelings to him and he loved her back!

"Tony…" she half whispered half sobbed, "You can't die." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Gene. He was extremely somber looking. Then a shout from in front of her caught her attention.

"He has a pulse!" It was Rhodey. Pepper's breath hitched in her throat, hope clouding her senses. She shakily stood and stared at Tony, somewhat hearing Howard's voice.

"…take him to the Helicarrier." He was saying. "I'll call Dr. Yinsen. Let's go!" They flew off, and Pepper joined them almost mechanically. In the back of her mind, she realized she had forgotten Gene, but Tony was all that mattered. The flight lasted far too long, with Tony in Rhodey's arms. No one spoke.

Pepper sighed in relief as the Helicarrier appeared in front of them. They flew onto the deck and soldiers immediately surrounded them. Then Nick Fury himself walked out.

Then a familiar figure came from behind them. Dr. Yinsen! Nick Fury tried to speak, but Yinsen cut him off.

"Quickly! Get Tony to the med bay! Now!" Pepper, Rhodey, and Howard ran into the ship, and the agents moved out of the way for them. She heard the footsteps of Nick Fury following them as well as Yinsen, and worry for Tony filled her thoughts.

She stopped, startled, when Rhodey stood still abruptly and went through a door way on their left. Pepper went through the door and saw Tony lying on a bed, and Yinsen raced into the entrance.

He examined Tony for a moment, before shouting, "Out! Out! I need space!" His tone screamed panic, and the iron men obeyed, albeit hesitant. They sat down outside of the room, and Howard explained everything to Nick Fury.

Hours later, the door opened, and the three stood up at the speed of light.

Yinsen looked exhausted, and his words were raspy.

"Tony will survive." He sighed and rubbed his temples. The three exchanged delighted glances, but then Yinsen added, "But…" Their heads snapped to him. "Well…you'd better see for yourself."

As they re-entered the room, Pepper couldn't help but smile in relief at the sight of Tony's chest rising and falling. He was under the blanket of the bed. "I was able to save him," Yinsen began, "But ironically enough…" He walked to Tony's bed and pulled the cover down.

Pepper didn't see anything wrong. She had been worried he had lost a leg or something. Rhodey gasped beside of her and she scanned Tony's body again.

His waist and below? Intact. Head? Intact. His shirt was off revealing his chest and his heart monitor….oh. Pepper had become so accustomed to Tony's heart monitor she had mentally expected it to be there…but he had lost it when he took Extremis. That's why Yinsen said ironic.

Tony would have been so happy to have ridden himself of that thing, for he always forgot to charge it and came near death a few times because of it. Pepper would have liked to see it gone too.

She shook her head. She was just so happy he was alive. Then his bed shifted and Pepper looked to his face. His sky blue eyes were opening and Pepper couldn't help but smile.

EPILOGUE!

The couple sat on a bench by the shore looking out at the sunset. The boy had his arm around the girl and they glanced at each other. They were about to kiss, but an explosion went off behind them in the city. Their glance became more serious, then the boy smiled as the girl leapt to her feet.

He stood up as well, and they faced the sun together. Each pressed the center of their backpacks on their chest, and armor enveloped them. The boy had his red and gold, while the girl was purple and silver in a very feminine form. She had been so excited when he gave it to her.

They glanced at one another again, except this time they each saw a metal face, before they took off in sync. The girl did a flip and screamed in delight, though only the boy could hear her, before speeding ahaead. He smiled and followed her. The bad guys didn't stand a chance.

**Yeah, that was short…Hope you enjoyed the story! Review! Thanks for reading, and have a great day :D**


End file.
